IF I COULD FALL
by Rini-dono13
Summary: HEHEHE starring the world's most interesting love triangle, KOGA-INUYASHA-KAGOME! Read to find out once and for all who Kagome chooses, Koga or Inu Yasha! READ AND REVIEW! arigatou! CHAPTER 2 UP AND COMPLETE!
1. BEGINNING OF THE END

IF I COULD FALL DISCLAIMER: Inu yasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Bandai, VIZ, SHO-PRO entertainment, and everyone else who owns Inu Yasha....I DON'T OWN HIM, but in my heart I do own Koga!!!! **cries and pouts** anyway..yeah..*sigh* so don't sue me, lawyers!  
  
YES!!! This is a Koga/Kagome/ fic...I support IY/Kagome pairings but I love Koga, and I think he deserves a little....break/ (*cough*REVENGE*cough*), so I am going to help him through my BRILLIANT WRITING ABILITY!!! and this fic..of course!!  
  
Koga: Now that's what I'm talking about! ^^  
  
IY: Rini...how could you write something like this? **jumps on the words and sentences, reading them** this is complete..MUSH!  
  
Rini & Koga: DUH!!!!! .  
  
IY: Whatever...its your funeral, Rini...**glare**  
  
Rini: *sweatdrop*: WELL, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Koga: **nods** I WILL BASK IN ALL MY FANFICTION-EE GLORY!!!  
  
IY: O.o o.O o.....k...... *takes a step back*  
  
Rini: THIS IS MY STORY, YOU NERD!!!! SIT!!!  
  
IY: **slams into the word BAKA in the paragraphs**  
  
Koga: Coincidence..?  
  
Rini: I think not! ^.^ Enjoy everyone! *flips page*  
  
Chapter 1, THE BEGINNING OF THE END  
  
Kagome ran away as fast as her legs could take her from the campsite, away from Inu Yasha and the dispute that had just happened. Hot tears stroked her face and she ran faster and farther away from the pain. (Flashback)  
  
"KOGOME!!!!!" Inu yasha screamed so loud birds around the area scattered, and the earth seemed to shake. (AN: hehe couldn't resist that one!) Kagome took a few steps back, clearly frightened at the dog demon's outburst. "Inu..." she weakly started to defend herself, but she was interrupted with, "You IDIOT!!!!! HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU LET NARAKU GET HOLD OF ALL NINE SHARDS WE POSESSED!!!!!! How can you be so stupid to get them taken away? How can we ever complete this stupid task at all if you get it taken away every three seconds????? HUH?????"  
Kagome was speechless. During their last battle, they had come face to face with their worst enemy, the evil demon Naraku who was out to collect the Shikon no Tama as they were. Kagome had been kidnapped by Naraku's reincarnation Kagura while Sango and Miroku were fighting for their lives, and stolen cleverly from right under Inu Yasha's nose during battle with Naraku. She was taken to the floating castle in the sky that was Naraku's hideout, and soon the master villian returned to his palace, apparently filling his purpose of distracting Inu yasha and the gang while Kagome was kidnapped. Kagome had been presented with a choice, Give up the shards, or pay with Inu Yasha's life. Of course, she chose the dearest thing to her heart, Inu Yasha, whom she loved more than anything she could name. She had made the decision right away, without hesitation, it had been smple to choose. If she shards were gone, they could be found again...but if Inu Yasha died...he would never come back. She shuddered at the very thought of life without him. But...she could never tell him that, he couldn't comprehend...he couldn't know or understand how she felt. She would never tell...after all, he was still in love with Kikyo..  
  
"Well, don't just stand there gaping at me like a retard, say something, dammit!!!!!" Inu Yasha growled at Kagome once again. While her eyes burned with unshed tears of pain at this remark, her face grew hot, her whole body shaking with emotion. She gazed at him, seeing the anger on his face turn slightly less harsh, and more....concerned. She seemed to be on the borderline between bursting in to tears, or bursting into a "sit fit" that could make the mountains tremble. (AN: sorry again! It's just too funny..*wipes away tears* sit fit...::hysterical laughter:: Koga and IY: ON WITH THE STORY!!!! Rini: all right, all right, geez!!!!!)  
  
Kagome racked her brain, confused with all the things welling up inside her, how to react to IY's hurtful insults. She decided to play the old the honesty card. "Inu Yasha...," she stated calmly, as if nothing was wrong, "You could never understand what I went through back there, or what happened to make Naraku take my Shikon Shards, you are just...too insensitive." Inu Yasha gaped like a goldfish in a fishbowl, shocked at her tone of civility and..the fact he wasn't bieng pummled into the ground repeatedly! Kagome took a deep breath, remaining calm and collected. "I can't...no, I won't take this anymore. If you truly want a love interest and a shard detector, you can work that out with," she mentally slapped herself for going this far, "your beloved Kikyo, this is over, Inu Yasha...." Inu Yasha continued staring, repeating this over in his head, "You could never understand..." "work that out with Kikyo....." "this is over...."  
  
Well, The hanyou was in so much in shock, without thinking about it first he immedietly shouted at her, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'OVER'??? It''s your fault the Shikon Jewel was broken in the first place, so don't be a baby! Stay here and pay for what you have done! YOU WILL STAY AND THAT'S....." he never got to finish because at that moment, Kagome spoke a last, single word to him. His rosary beads glowed, and his face, it seemed, had a meeting with the dirt it couldn't possibly pass up. (AN: aka.....HE WAS GLUMPED!)  
  
By the time Inu Yasha regained his composure, Kagome was nowhere to be seen, her bulging yellow backpack and bike were gone as well, tire tracks leading in another direction going into the forest, away from it all.  
This time..he had managed to push her away. END CHAPTER 1!!!!  
  
(AN: AUTHOR NOTES)  
Konnichiwa, Minna! (Hello, everybody!) Rini here, your author! First off, I would like to give some credits... thank you Kagome and Inu Yasha! You fought....beautifully! *fake tear* IY: *scowls*  
  
Rini: aww, Com'on!!! It was such a fun chapter! You were the main character..what more do you want??  
  
IY: YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A JERK!!!! *scowls*  
  
Rini: *sweatdrop* I only tell it like it is!  
  
IY: YOU ARE REEALLY PUSHING IT THIS TIME!!  
  
Rini: **sweatdrops** GOMEN, GOMEN!!!! Have mercy on....**stops and stares at the doorway** 0.0  
  
IY: 0.0 **stops and stares at doorway also**  
  
**Koga walks in wearing a directors suit, the fancy scarf, tight pants, boots, and everything**  
  
Koga: *flips the scarf around his neck* Yes, it was quite a good chapter, Rini. You are extremely talented, I am glad you have chosen to write a story about me, to help me with my.. **DRAMATIC MUSIC and THUNDER/LIGHTING EFFECTS** REVENGE!!!! **sinister laugh**  
  
Rini: really..? **blush** thank you so much, Koga! ^.^ It's a pleasure working with you! IY: Wait a second...you stupid wolf, she just said that I was the main character in this fic!!!!  
  
Rini: **shakes head** of that chapter, IY! Koga will be the star next, I can see it now! Your name in lights! ** looks at Koga through square fingers that look like picture frame**  
  
Koga: **starry eyes** A STAR??  
  
Rini: yup!! **heart eyes** A STAR!!! **giggles**  
  
IY: FEH! This is ridiculous! **turns to readers** Lemme just continue the story for ya, so at least you can escape these nimrods...enjoy! **jumps over to the scroll arrow on your computer and scrolls it down to chapter 2**  
  
Rini and Koga: **whispering and plotting evil things for the next chapter of revenge**  
  
IY: *looking at you* What are you waiting for? I'll take care of them, don't worry! go ahead! **waves you off** see you around sometime! 


	2. KOGA'S PAST, A SAD BEGINNING

IF I COULD FALL  
  
Chapter 2: KOGA'S PAST, SAD BEGINNINGS  
Beside a shimmering blue lake under a moonlit sky, the demon wolf pack sat scattered around the area, apparently gathered for some kind of ceremony, all dressed in different various skulls and skins. The only person missing that could be seen..was their leader, the handsome and strong wolf demon prince named Koga of the Demon Wolves.  
It was early in the spring, the year of the Wolf, (AN: ok, I know wolves aren't actually in the Chinese zodiac, just play along for my sake, ne?? ^.^, arigatou!) and on this calm and starry night, the moon so high in the sky, was full, like a giant and all knowing eye in the sky, watching over them all.  
Ginta and Hotaku, two of Koga's strongest warriors, stood back to back on the rivers edge, looking up at the moon in awe. Hotaku sighed, and turned to Ginta, "Tonight is the night...I really hope Koga has found someone!" Ginta nodded, and retreated into his thoughts, playing things over in his head, remembering things that he hadn't even thought about since he was very young. (flashback)  
Ginta, Hotaku, and Koga were born of the same age, and so they had known each other their entire lives. When the three had been only wolf pups, the leader of their pack was a great wolf demon. To everyone, it seemed that Yoko (AN: Yeah yeah I know, same name as Kurama in Yu Yu Hakusho, so sue me!) was more like an ancient spirit than a demon, as he was so great in size, light on his feet, and could slaughter anything that came within yards of him or his pack, (AN: Think of Sesshomaru in his demon form, Yoko looks much like this, only a wolf instead of a mighty dog.) and he was wise and faithful beyond his years, which was why he was much looked up to. Koga was indeed the only and treasured son of this great demon leader. One day, when Koga and his comrades were still young, Yoko told announced to the pack that Koga would one day become the Leader of their leader, one day when his father was long gone....one day....but it seemed the time would come sooner than anyone expected.  
When Koga was only 7 years old, he had always looked up to Yoko. HIs father, his idol. Yoko was everything Koga aspired to be. His mother, though, had always been the one he looked to when he was sad, or lonely. He went to his mother to settle fights between himself and his friends, and who he trusted enough to see him cry when he had been injured and in pain. he knew that his mother would always be by his side, and with the tribe, never leaving him alone to face the world. Growing up, he could always remember how soft her touch was, how her beautiful smile seemed to light up the already bright days. More than anything, he could remember her voice. She would sing him to sleep, her sweet melodies invading him with a calm he found that nothing could compare to, nothing better than the soothing feeling she imposed. She was his darling, and she would die for him. Then, one fateful day, tragedy struck the wolf den, and his mother's morals would be put to the test.  
Ak, a warrior with very little common sense, and a paniky kind of nature, had stoked an unnecessarily large fire for the evening meal. There was an accident, and that is where it all began.  
The fire became out of control, and ravaged the wolf territory, entering the den, the hot, deadly orange flames burning everything in their path. The air was filled with the overwhleming scent of smoke and ash, and a wave of terror shook the wolf demon tribe as they all ran for their lives, out of the den in a mob, engulfed with smoke, hoping to survive even the next few minutes. Luckily, everyone soon got outside, outside and out of harm's way. Ginta had grabbed Hotaku's arm, pulling him out of the crowd of desperity, and out into the fresh air. Ginta was breathing hard, and he was trying to catch his breath, bent down with his hands on his knees. Hotaku suddenly gasped, and ran back toward the den. "Koga!!! Koga and his mother!!!! I didn't see them come out, Ginta!!" Ginta's face was strikin with horror, and he ran after Hotaku blindly, thinking only the worst could happen. "Oh Kami...please don't let Koga die..please.. The two young wolf demon cubs frantically told their parents what had happened, tears coming from their eyes. Hataku had cried, but he wiped his eyes immedietly with his forearm, telling himself, "Get a hold of yourself, would Koga cry at a time like this? No..he would probably be dumb enough to run in there and be the hero.when he gets out of the fire, I will want to tell him how brave Ginta and I were, I gotta stay strong!" Ginta obviously had thought the same, because his tears were dried just as Hotaku's were. When it was noticed by the entire tribe about the trapped victoms, it was too late to go back in without being burned to death, and a few of their tribemates were choking up blood because of too much exposure to the smoke. The tribe became hectic, scattered around, trying to pour river water over the flames. Ak, who knew this entire thing had been his fault, on the other hand, knew there was hope. All he had to do was find Yoko, their leader. Surely he could get his family out of the fire, if only he could find Yoko... Yoko would come to the rescue...right? END CHAPTER 2!!!!  
  
AUTHOR NOTES:  
  
Rini: Ha! Got you at a cliffhanger, ne? Guess you gotta read to find out what happens to Koga and his mom!!  
  
Inu Yasha: 0.0..... wow, that really happened? ::stares at Koga in desbelief::  
  
Koga: *has a tear in his eye* what..*sniff* are you looking at, dog turd??  
  
Inu Yasha: Heh....Well, *evil grin* I.....  
  
Rini: **jumps on IY and covers his mouth** SHHH..... *mumbles to IY* You'll make him cry in front of our readers.... ehh..*sweatdrop* *smiles at Koga* he was staring lustfully at that picture of Kagome on the wall behind you.. ^.^;  
  
Inu Yasha: Wha...? LUSTFULLY?  
  
Koga: What picture??? I don't see one..::looks behind him::  
  
Rini: Hey, look!!! It's Kagome! **points the other direction**  
  
Koga and Inu yasha: WHERE????  
  
Rini: **scotch tapes a large picture of Kagome behind Koga while they are looking the other way** oh..Um.......she left.  
  
Koga: Where did she go..hey...**sees picture** That wasn't there before.. @.@ Inu Yasha: Yeah....weird...0.0  
  
Rini: *nervous laughter*  
  
Koga: Rini....what's going on anyway!?? Did you stay up late last night reading manga again..?  
  
IY: Yep.  
  
Rini: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW???!!!! **hides manga comics under my bed**  
  
Koga: *sweatdrop* whatever you say....  
  
Inu Yasha: *snicker* hey Rini, look, it's Kurama!!!!! **points to door**  
  
Rini: WHERE????????? **runs toward the door, runs into giant bug zapper** OWIEEEE!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Her hair is now like burnt meatloaf.... **snicker**  
  
Rini: HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF OUR READERS???  
  
Inu Yasha: You think you can take me? **pulls out Tetsusaiga**  
  
Rini: BRING IT ON, YOU NERD!!!! **pulls out reverse blase sword**  
  
Koga: * turns away and sighs* ::turns to readers:: anyway... I am sure you guys wanna read the rest? Alright, Here goes nuthin!!!!! ::jumps up into the air and does a downward demon kick, dropping your scroll down the bar:: GO TO CHAPER 3, ALREADY!!!! 


End file.
